Internal combustion engines typically employ an air meter positioned in an intake of the engine to generate an air meter signal which is indicative of the mass flow rate of air through the intake. The air meter signal is then used by an engine controller to determine the amount of fuel to be injected into the intake. During engine crank it has been noted that the pressure wave generated by the mass flow of fuel through the fuel injectors into the intake propagates back through the intake during engine cranking and is detected by the air meter as air flow. This perturbance causes misfueling on the rich side. While this phenomena is particularly acute in engines utilizing compressed natural gas it also occurs to a lesser extent in gasoline engines.